The Akatsuki's Children
by BludKillaHoodRat
Summary: This is a story of the children the Akatsuki left behind when they were all ultimately defeated. With the approaching war, the children's pasts begin to haunt them and their futures continue to grow dark. Will they be able to save themselves from Madara's schemes or will they simply follow in their parents' footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever and I would really appreciate everybody's opinion, feedback and commentary. Love it, hate it, whatever, I can take it, but thanks for reading! You all rock so hard! Stay beautiful! Now, without further ado…**

Akatsuki: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Origins Lost

Zamira inhaled deeply, preparing herself mentally for her conference with Madara. It was unusual for him to speak with her directly for she was only the second in command. Plus, she had orders to face him alone and that made the nineteen year old uneasy. He was a vicious man and one of the only things Zamira truly feared. Aside from snakes that is. Snakes were pretty bad too.

She slowly raised her hand to knock, but before she had a chance to tap on the door, Madara ordered her to enter. She did. It was best to keep him from waiting. The room was surprising well lit and Madara was sitting casually on top of a long table with his legs crossed. "Relax, Zamira, you have nothing to fear right now. You are not in trouble. I simply have a favor to ask that I feel your area of expertise covers well." Zamira gritted her teeth as she remembered the last time she did Madara a favor, still, he had to be obeyed. As of now, he held all the cards. If only Zamira could change that.

"What do you ask of me, Leader?" She questioned, dreading the response.

"Another member is lost to us. Inform his offspring." Zamira felt her heart drop. That meant Kisame had passed_._ She had to inform sweet little Kalypso and Gale that their father wouldn't be coming home this time. Granted, everyone else had lost their parents, but still. Those two were two of the youngest, not including little Hiro. No one would have wished this for them, and yet, it was now a reality.

"Leader," Zamira spoke hesitantly, "Who took his life?"

Madara turned is visible eye towards her, "He remained loyal to me until the very end and took his own life." Zamira shook her head sadly. _So he was being interrogated then. Poor Kisame. Poor kids._ Madara broke through her thoughts, "Although, personally, I wouldn't think it wise to tell the children that. Good luck, darling. Dismissed."

Zamira turned to leave, thinking of how she could break this to the children without breaking their hearts. Maybe Masakai would be willing to help? Then again, it would be selfish of her to ask this of him. There were so many politics involved.

**Also, I'd like to know if anyone believes this is going anywhere. That'd be really helpful. Thanks again for reading, deuces, good-bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Child's Tears

**I'm sorry this is long. I just felt like it was time to introduce everyone and I wasn't leaving until that happened. **

Zamira wove her way through the endless hallways of the Akatsuki hideout until she broke out into a small opening Zetsu had prepared for the children. It was a garden of sorts with large trees to climb and a waterfall with a river running through it all. This is where the Hoshigaki kids spent most of their time and sure enough, the two blue children were playing in the water, laughing as they splashed one another.

The nervous Shinobi sighed and worked up her courage before calling out to the two, "Kalypso! Gale!" Both turned towards Zamira and flashed a sharp-toothed grin, but Kalypso was the one to speak first, "Yeah? What's up?" She then pulled herself out of the water and began wringing out her long, wavy, blue hair. She was only five. Her elder brother of six years also heaved himself onto dry land, shaking his blue Mohawk dry, "Do ya need something, Mira?" Kisame's kids looked at her expectantly with their large blue eyes. They were both so beautiful.

"You've father loved you very much you know," they both nodded, "but he won't be coming home tonight… or ever. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Their eyes widened and Gale's rage immediately took hold, "What the Hell does that mean?" He barred his teeth and took a fighting stance as tears began streaming down his blue cheeks. Zamira looked at him sadly, but before she could attempt to comfort him, Kalypso spoke calmly, "Daddy's with Mommy now, brother. So he's happy. That means we should be too." The little girl smiled warmly at her sibling. A few seconds passed and Gale relaxed. His sister often had that effect on him. The boy then wiped the tears from his face and he slowly came to terms with this news. "You're right. He can finally roam the oceans freely with Mother and be King of the Ocean. One day we'll see him again anyway. No big deal." Kisame liked to tell his children their mother was goddess of the sea in order to explain her constant absence. It was a nice thought at least even it did make Kaylpso act a bit entitled. Although she wasn't as bad as Kiki.

Gale put on his tough guy act now, as all little boys do when faced with an emotionally trying time, so that he and Kalypso could smile at Zamira and hide their broken hearts. Zamira knew this act well for her and her brothers experienced a similar situation when Kakuzu died. Her eyes stung and filled with tears. Children should not be this accepting of death and this accustomed to loss. It wasn't right. There was no such thing as childhood here. She had to do something. She had to rescue them. All of them. Nothing tied them here anymore since their parents were all dead. Why did they stay? Couldn't they just leave?

If only it were that simple.

"Hey ass holes, dinner's ready," said an impatient voice from behind. Zamira turned to see Aiden, Deidara's firstborn, standing with his arms folded. "Let's. Go. Now." He was a very angry and rash seventeen year old. His recent hair reflected that aspect of his personality well. In a flash of fury, he had shaved the right half of his head because strands kept flying into his face and irritating him. Aiden allowed the left half to remain chin level to conceal his left eye. However, with Deidara's looks, he was still pretty attractive.

Gale and Kalypso grinned and ran past him towards the promise of food while Zamira folded her arms, "Must you speak like that around them? They are still young and impressionable so…" He waved his hand to cut her off, "Zamira, stop trying to be everyone's mother. It's annoying as shit." He turned and walked away without a second glance. Zamira reluctantly followed after him.

Zamira was last to arrive in the great hall. A long table was covered in food and all of the children were already digging in. Dinner was her favorite time of day because it brought everyone together. They weren't so broken. As her eyes jumped to each child's happy face, she couldn't help but smile herself.

Juliet was so dainty and pale, but she could eat and fight with the best of them. She was the complete opposite of Hidan, but shared his short white hair. It was really the only thing they had in common. Honestly, Juliet was one of Zamira's favorites. Her whimsical hair bows and headbands reflected her carefree nature well.

Juliet sat by Gale because they often had eating contests. The two of them were closest in age, Juliet being thirteen and Gale being eleven, and did most things together because of this. Plus, Gale made Juliet forget about all the years of pain. Her pink eyes always seemed brighter around him. This reassured many people, including her younger brothers. Those two loved Juliet to death. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Her brothers, Kaiser and Kaspar, were twins and looked just like Kakuzu. They don't really like to talk about it though, so no one really asks anymore. They were troublemakers to put it nicely and have collected quite the colorful past. But they don't talk about that either. Without a doubt, they were inventive. More often than not, the two boys were barricaded in their room concocting a new invention. It's safe to say Sasori was their favorite "uncle." The puppet master often provided the twins with raw materials, which they much appreciated. Only Kaspar was greedy. He preferred gems to bills though. For some reason he was attracted to the sparkle. The most memorable attribute the twins shared was their sense of humor. The boys were notorious pranksters and received their fair share of punishment for some of their practical jokes.

Zamira's eyes settled on her favorite child, Hiro. He was Itachi's son and was only six years old. Hiro was a sweet boy who might as well have been Sasuke's son since he looked exactly like him. Except, the two Uchihas shared one crucial difference: a smile. The little Uchiha was always laughing about something and always had a positive outlook on life. Sadly, his Sharingan refused to develop. Hiro was always worried about that because of the name he had to live up to, but he only ever let Zamira know. I guess Zamira was his favorite too. Kalypso was next to Hiro. The two were almost inseperable. Juliet swears they'll get married one day. However, neither of the kids seem to agree with this. Kalypso believes Hiro has cooties and Hiro thinks Kalypso is too stuck up. Which she is, but in the best way.

Diana sat near her brother, Aiden. She had beautiful, long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. Although she hadn't inherited her father's kekkei genkai, she was still a fearsome Shinobi. In fact, maybe more fearsome than her brother, but don't tell him that, he'll explode. Literally. She was a very boisterous individual that lived to have a good time. She often danced around the house, singing into various fruit. She also had a bad habit of graffiti…

Nagato's children would never sit anywhere besides the head of the table. He had two; a boy and a girl. The girl had deep purple hair and a bored expression permanently spread across her face. Her name was Kiki and she was a cold, stiff individual. Emotions, she claimed, were pointless so she never showed them. She was also very rude. Thank the Lord she was beautiful like Konan or she wouldn't have anything going for her. She also decided to keep her facial piercings to a minimum with a nasal stud, a tongue piercing, and one below her bottom lip. Kiki also maintained multiple ear piercings. Nagato's son was the product of another woman, causing him to be born with jet black hair that stuck out in all directions. His name was Masakai and he was a quiet, shy boy with unknown origins. One day, he just showed up on the Akatsuki's door step. He decided to model his piercings after Yahiko and looked equally attractive. Both children had Rinnegan and knew how to use it.

Masakai looked up at Zamira and smiled. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was braided expertly to the side and her violet eyes watched the children carefully. Her heart was too big for this world. As tradition called, Zamira would sit at Masakai's right side since she was second in command. And as she took her place by him, butterflies started churning in his stomach.

**I finished! Thank you for bearing through that with me. You deserve a prize, but I'm broke, so imagine one for yourself. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Members

_I sincerely hope you don't hate me for this chapter as much as I hate myself and I also apologize for writing it a million and nine years late. I also apologize for that hyperbole. _

Masakai was called for an official meeting with Madara this morning before breakfast was served. That meant he was required to wear the traditional Akatsuki uniform with the nail polish and all. He should feel proud since he was one of the only two children awarded the cloak, but he couldn't help but hate it. Not only was it a reminder of his father, but it was also symbolic of all the pain he and this organization caused. His ringed eyes examined the cloak before he put it on; clouds of blood against black skies, what a legacy to leave behind.

When he entered the room he was to meet Madara in, he was surprised to see four unfamiliar shinobi sitting at the table. The man sitting where his father typically sat, the head of the table, looked exactly like Hiro all grown up. He must Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke or something, but what was he doing here? Masakai glanced at Madara, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, expecting an explanation.

"Welcome, Masakai. I would like you to meet your new comrades. I request that you to integrate them into the forces we have currently. Although, you should know these four already outrank all of them, except for you and Zamira of course." So they are already members then… but for what purpose?

Masakai looked them all over quietly. There was a girl wearing glasses, a white haired swordsman, a rather large male with orange hair, and then the Uchiha. The two made eye contact and Sasuke took this as an opportunity to introduce everyone. He was indeed Sasuke Uchiha. The girl was Karin. The rather large male was Jugo and the swordsman was Suigetsu Hozuki. Masakai thought the name Hozuki sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Sasuke continued to speak, breaking Masakai's train of thought, "I heard your name was Masakai. You have interesting eyes." Masakai didn't respond.

Sasuke tried another route, "Are the children of the Akatsuki as pathetic as their parents? I would like to see how strong Deidara's offspring are, if he had any." Everyone knew he was hinting at his successful extermination of Deidara, but Masakai didn't take the bait. He simply blinked, batting his long, black eyelashes.

Sasuke was noticeably agitated by Masakai's silence, suggesting his was used to receiving what he wanted or at least a response. In this way, he was similar to his sister and Masakai knew how to handle her. Slowly, he looked over at Madara and asked cooly, "When will the rest of the children receive their cloaks. If you're willing to pick up Orochimaru's left overs, you must be a little desperate for official members and these kids have more than earned it." Silence fell over the room; the thick, heavy kind that crushes the windpipe.

Madara shifted, attempting to remain in control, "No. Not yet. I can't risk revealing them right now." Masakai scowled inwardly. This was the final insult. He glanced at the others, "It's about breakfast time. If you're hungry, we always have extra." Suigetsu perked up, "Food sounds great!" Karin pushed up her glasses and looked towards Sasuke for a clue as to how she should respond while Jugo remained still. Masakai scoffed at Karin, but she didn't notice. Thirsty hoe. Sasuke stood, "Breakfast sounds great. Lead the way." Nagato's son turned and headed into the hall with the Akatsuki's latest members trailing behind him.

His thoughts wandered to Hiro. How would Sasuke react to him? He slaughtered his own brother, what would stop him from attacking his nephew? Worst case scenario, nothing. And knowing Zamira, she'll give her life to protect him all because of that stupid oath she gave to Itachi. Masakai imagined her figure crumpled and lifeless. He couldn't let that happen. Sasuke was a danger to himself and those around him and it didn't take eyes like Masakai's to see that. He linked vision with his sister and showed her what he had seen and thankfully, she got the message. She always was a smart girl though.

Kiki looked at Hiro and Kalypso as they sat down. Hiro still had sleepy eyes and Kalypso was cursed with terrible bedhead. She called out to them quietly to avoid attention, "Hey brats! Go to the nursery for a while." The two immediately started whining, but Kiki's icy stare stopped them, "Some bad people are coming and I want to make sure you're safe, understand?" The little ones nodded slowly, they had been in situations like this before.

Hiro looked up at Kiki with his big, black eyes, "But what about breakfast, Kiki?" Kiki sighed before responding, "You really think I'd let you go hungry?" The two shake their heads, "I'll make sure you're fed. Now, go!" The smallest shinobi ran off to the nursery located somewhere in the labyrinth like base. Crisis averted, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introductions

**I think I need a new hobby. One that won't keep me up into the wee hours of the morn'. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the product of one of my sleepless nights and wasted days! **

Aiden was the last one to walk into the dining hall. This was typical though. He often spent late nights away doing Lord knows what with Lord knows who, but he had been trying to behave better for Diana's sake. He acknowledged the fact that he was all she had left. However, he soon found that old habits die hard.

He took his place next to his sister and greeted her cheerfully, "Good morning, sister." She smiled at him sadly. Diana still didn't really feel like talking to him. The siblings often fought and were recently recovering from a particularly bad spat. As usual, it was Aiden's fault. He was so hot-headed and stubborn that it drove everyone nuts, especially his sister. Diana longed for him to stop treating her as a small and defenseless child, but she knew that wouldn't happen for a while. He needed her more than she needed him, even if he didn't see it that way. He took Deidara's death pretty hard and their rough childhood didn't help his development either. Looking after his sister is was what kept him from submitting entirely to the life he used to lead. So she dealt with his paternal dictatorship because she loved him and this would keep him whole. Still, some days really killed her. His care was overbearing. She was a free spirit after all, but Aiden never let her out. He didn't understand. Aiden taught Diana the reason a caged bird sings.

Juliet and Zamira eased the tension when they served breakfast. There was always an enormous amount of food due to the vast amount of teenagers occupying the residence, so the table was densely packed with eggs, pancakes, fruit, muffins, and various other breakfast essentials. Zamira was a surprisingly excellent cook and Juliet was becoming just as skilled. Zamira had learned the basics of the trade from watching her mother before she left and taught herself the rest. Konan, may she rest in peace, wasn't nearly as masterful despite the popular belief of her being the ideal housewife. However, her food did improve when she learned the smoke alarm wasn't a timer.

Juliet was the first to notice the absence of the little ones as she placed the last plate down, "Has anyone seen the babies?" The teens all casually glanced around the dining hall before shrugging. Most of them weren't morning people. Juliet sighed and furrowed her delicate brow, "Those two must still be sleeping… I'll get them." She turned towards the nursery but Kiki's eyes stopped her, "Juliet, trust me when I say they're safest in the nursery." The snowy girl was about to question her when the giant double doors swung open. All of the children turned towards the rarely used doors to see Masakai enter with four new ninja. The teens were all in shock. The Akatsuki didn't typically have visitors for obvious reasons. Who were these people?

Kaspar spoke through a mouth full of egg, "Who the fuck are they, Captain?" Masakai looked at all of the children before replying, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Jugo, Karin, and Suigestu Hozuki from Team Taka. They are the Akatsuki's latest members." Deidara's offspring eyed Sasuke coolly and a few silent moments passed as this news settled in. Kaspar stood abruptly, angrily voicing the opinion of everyone in the room, "THE FUCK? How come these punk asses get cloaks before we do?! We have been working our whole damn life for them and Leader just fucking gives them away now? I feel robbed man! Now I understand why stealing is frowned upon! This is not a good feeling! I may just go and return all that shit I've stolen over the years just because this feeling sucks and no one should feel this shitty, ever! Damn! Are you fucking serious? The next words that come out of your pierced, freak, emo-ass mouth better describe how the rest of us are also the fucking newest members of the Akatsuki." Kaiser stood next to his brother, "Damn straight." Not that there was much to add to that anyway. The twins, especially Kaspar, inherited their father's wrath. Kaiser was just more subtle about it than his brother, clearly.

"I'm sorry," Masakai said sadly, "But Leader believes it would be best for the rest of you to remain in the shadows doing secret missions like you have been. These guys are already public so they make perfect foot soldiers."

Sasuke shoots Masakai a dirty look, "We aren't anyone's foot soldiers. Our goals simply coincide at the moment."

The twins chuckle in unison and Kaspar shakes his head, "Man, you don't get it do you, cock sucker? Once Leader has ensnared you, that's fucking it. You're his until his done with you. Dumbass piece of shit." Sasuke activates his Sharingan and stared intensely at the boy who resembled a ragdoll, "I am no man's pawn."

"You're right, douchebag. You are no man's pawn. You're more like his bitch." Sasuke glared more intensely and the twins clenched their fists. Masakai noted Zamira getting nervous out of the corner of his eye. She was rubbing her left arm like she always did when she felt uncomfortable. He agreed that it was time to step in.

Masakai shot the twins a warning glance and they eventually sat down, folding their arms and looking frustrated. Nagato's son then walked in front of Sasuke, towering over him by a good few inches. Still, Sasuke was unnerved. Their eyes met as Masakai spoke, "We don't typically try to kill one another here, so if you could please refrain yourself. I understand it's hard with those two involved, we've all been there, but self-control is also a demonstration of great power." Sasuke scoffed and folded his arms as he turned his head to the side, "I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted those freaks dead." The twins hiss at Sasuke as their threads twitch under their skin. The boys were still itching to start a fight. They always were. Their aggressive nature often got them in trouble or put in prison. That's why Juliet decided to stand behind them, placing her dainty fingers on their shoulders. She knew that those two treasured her so they couldn't bear to see her upset. The twins relaxed almost immediately to keep their dear cousin happy.

She smiled warmly at the new members, "Please sit and eat. We have plenty of room and food." Suigetsu winked at her, "Don't mind if I do." Juliet turned the same pink as her eyes before looking away and taking her own seat. Suigetsu plopped down opposite of the twins, who are glaring at him now, and started filling his plate. The twins looked at each other, silently agreeing to keep this freak away from Juliet. She didn't need boys in her life. Slowly Karin, Jugo, and Sasuke joined him. Aiden started bending his fork back with his thumb and Diana held a knife menacingly as the two locked on to Sasuke. Breakfast become very quiet and very awkward, very fast.

Zamira was the last to sit down and eyed Team Taka, or whatever, carefully. All her thoughts floated to Hiro. He was her precious baby boy now and her maternal instinct told her to keep Sasuke as far away from him as possible. She promised Itachi to raise him out of love instead of hate and Sasuke would definitely retract all her previous teachings. That boy was consumed with hatred and his chakra felt cold and dark. She shivered. It was like dealing with Madara all over again, but not as bad. Yet, it felt wrong to want to keep them apart. Further still, Sasuke could train Hiro's Sharingan far better than she. Itachi's skeleton instructions and guidelines were of little help and Masakai hadn't used Sharingan in a long time. Too long. Kiki was also born with her Rinnegan so she wasn't any help either. Everyone was too afraid to ask Leader for help. And there was also the fact no other Uchiha was alive. Sasuke may be essential to Hiro's future success. She decided to observe him more before jumping to any conclusions. She inherited her father's cautious nature.

Gale, bless his soul, looked around the table before suggesting everyone introduce themselves and say one interesting fact to go along with it. The older kids shifted nervously, but agreed. There was no point in crushing the boy's spirit. Gale decided it was only fair that since it was his idea, that he start it off. "My name is Gale Hoshigaki, Kisame's firstborn and heir to Samehada. My favorite animal is the shark. Raw!" He chomped down his pointed teeth menacingly. Suigetsu laughed, "I never would have guessed that you liked sharks, kid." Gale smiled, "Your turn then!" Suigetsu sighed, "Fine… My name is Suigestu of the Hozuki clan and I want to collect all of the Seven Swords of the Mist." Gale scowled, "But Samehada is mine. Daddy said so." Before Suigetsu could reply and start a fight, Juliet spoke up, "My name is Juliet, daughter of Hidan, and I love to dance." Suigestu smiled at her and she brushed her hair behind her ear flirtatiously. It was funny because their hair was kind of the same length or maybe you don't think that's funny. The twins furrowed their brows in synchrony.

Diana smiled sarcastically, "I'm Diana, Deidara's second and I am fighting every fiber of being right now to not attack Sasuke Uchiha." Aiden followed up without missing a beat, "Hey, I'm Aiden, Diedara's first and I hate Sasuke Uchiha with all my heart and think of ways to kill him every night before going to sleep."

Sasuke glanced at them from over his hands, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'll kill you both." Zamira stood, laughing awkwardly, "Well, hey, I'm Zamira, Kakuzu and Andromeda's oldest. Uh, I don't like it when teammates fight and I hate snakes." Her violet flashed between the bomber siblings and the Uchiha, watching for any sign of a physical aggression about to spring forth. In turn, Masakai watched her protectively. A few suffocating seconds pass that felt more like hours. Diana and Aiden retreated first, more out of respect for Zamira than anything, and Sasuke smirked in a silent victory. The blondes shake their heads and Aiden walks out of the dining hall, leaving Diana alone with the man that killed her father. She restrained herself though. She was the more rational of the two.

Kiki stood slowly, purple bangs brushing her long eyelashes, "I'm Kiki, child of Konan and Nagato, and I'm tired of this game and all of you." She walked out without looking back, carrying a plate of food with her. Masakai sighed sadly. She was always so cold. He wished she would open up to him or to anyone, but she never did. She had to be in pain. All humans feel pain. Why does she have to pretend like it doesn't exist? Why wouldn't she let him love her?

Kaspar snickered, "You know, I think Kiki and Sasuke would make a great couple. They both hate everyone and have no soul. I see it working out well." Ringed eyes fell on Kakuzu's son. It was obvious Kaspar regretted his choice of words then, but it was already too late. Masakai slammed Kaspar's head into the table casually with his almighty force powers, producing as resounding smack. Kaspar rubbed his forehead as he sat up. There was a little bit of blood, but not enough for alarm. "That's what you get for thinking, Kaspar," Masakai explained as he shoveled a bit of pancake into his mouth. Kaspar was now quiet.

Kaiden smirked at his brother's pain before introducing himself, "I'm Kaiden, son of Kakuzu and Andromeda, and I want to know is if Karin's drapes match her carpet." Snickers and snorts erupt from the table. Leave it to the twins to relax the atmosphere of a room. That was something Zamira always admired about them. They had such a command over people's emotions, even without genjutsu. Karin became the color of her hair and hid her eyes behind the glare of her glasses. Kaspar went next, "I'm Kaspar, Kaiden's other half, and I like to dismember things. People, phones, you name it and I've taken it apart."

Now that the elephant in the room had been dealt with, the game passed quicker and easier. Jugo spoke next, "I'm Jugo and I like birds." Diana's face brightened, "Birds are so cool! I draw them all the time! They are my favorite everything! We're going to be best friends, Jugo, best friends." Jugo smiled slightly at the blonde artist. She was different than a lot of people he had met. A lot… happier.

Karin cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, "I'm Karin and I-"

"Want to suck Sasuke's dick," Kaspar interrupts, "Yeah, we knew that already!" The twins high five at this. Karin glares at him, "Just who do you think you are? Huh?" He shrugs, "Blind and deaf? Didn't you hear me introduce myself?" Suigestu bursts into a fit of laughter. Karin wasn't too happy about that either and began to verbal assault him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Karin so she would silence herself as Zamira eyed her brother dangerously, "Kaspar, that's no way to talk to a lady." Kaspar was just about to retort with another smart ass remark, but his brother restrained him. They try to avoid pissing off their sister. Karin then decided she didn't want to try talking again so, Masakai decided it was his turn. He looked up at the celling, "I'm Masakai, son of Nagato and Naami, and… and… I watched my village and mother burn." Kaiden rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "What a fucking buzz kill." Some snickers are heard, but Masakai simply shrugged, "There's not much to me, sorry."

Breakfast is a little less awkward after that and some of the children converse with Suigetsu and Karin. The other two Taka members don't really talk much, but Diana tried her hardest to speak with Jugo. She was pretty serious about her declaration of friendship.

Meanwhile, Kiki brought the little ones breakfast, making sure to have grabbed their favorite dishes before she stormed out of the dining hall. Hiro and Kalypso grabbed the food greedily from her hands and began chowing down. She didn't watch as they ate their fill and giggled about inside jokes. She couldn't watch. Her eyes functioned differently than her father and brother's. Her eyes saw everything. They saw the past, present, sometimes the future. They would tell her when you were lying, what you really meant to say, who you really were. She knew more about everyone than they knew about themselves. Yet, it was a curse. On occasion, when she would glance at a newborn in town or a small child, she would watch how they would eventually die. It broke her heart. Combining the hope of a child with the despair of death really took a toll on her. It erased her sense of hope. That's why she stopped looking at children and vowed to never have them. After all, they would die eventually. Actually, she stopped looking directly at people all together. Everyone made her sick. People always lied and were so selfish. She saw every bad thing anyone has ever done. She lost her faith in everything. Why couldn't she have been born normal, like her mother? Why did she have to suffer through everyone's pain and her own? It was times like these where she missed her father. He was the only one that ever understood her. It was a heavy burden being a god of knowledge, a burden maybe greater than herself.

**This wasn't as good as I had hoped. *sigh* Oh, so I'm curious to know if anyone has picked a favorite character yet. Drop their name in a review box, thing, tab! That would be kind of cool. And as always, keep it classy!**


End file.
